Certain Sasuke
by EthanXel
Summary: [NaruSasu—BL—Oneshoot—Complete] Semua orang curiga dengan keanehan pada diri Sasuke yang bertransformasi menjadi uke penurut, apalagi hal itu dimanfaatkan oleh otak mesum seorang seperti Uzumaki Naruto.


**Pair : NaruSasu**

**Declaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : Semi M**

**Warning : Shounen-Ai, Typo, OOC, Alur cepat etc.**

* * *

**—Certain Sasuke—**

* * *

.

Hari yang cerah untuk diawali dengan sebuah senyuman, seperti yang dilakukan oleh pemuda berambut _blonde_ yang kini tengah tersenyum lebar berjalan melewati jalanan Kohona. Tangan kanannya ia ayunkan seiring dengan irama kakinya, tak lupa pula siulan ia senandungkan untuk menggambarkan perasaannya kini.

Naruto menoleh, melihat sosok disampingnya, senyuman Naruto semakin terkembang. Bahkan semburat merah kini senantiasa muncul di wajahnya saat melihat betapa manis wajah pemuda yang selalu ia puja saat tersenyum padanya.

"Sasuke, Naruto, kalian mau kemana?" Sakura yang tak sengaja bersimpangan dengan merekapun menyapa. Sedikit bingung saat melihat kejanggalan yang ada dihadapannya. Sejak kapan Sasuke selalu mengumbar senyumannya? Dan bahkan kini Sasuke merangkul manja lengan pemuda _blonde_ disampingnya.

"Kita akan kencan Sakura, apa kau mau ikut juga?"

Sakura semakin terkejut mendengar penuturan pemuda _raven_ yang bermanja-manja di lengan Naruto. Bahkan kini kepalanya ia sandarkan di bahu si _blonde_ dengan jari yang memainkan poni rambutnya. Jika Sakura boleh bilang, Sasuke saat ini mirip seperti banci yang sering mangkal di perempatan jalanan Konoha.

"Apa kau sakit Sasuke?" tanya Sakura spontan. Sasuke yang ada di depannya kini seolah bukan Sasuke yang ia kenal. Sementara itu Naruto _fine-fine_ saja melihat keanehan rekan setim sekaligus kekasihnya.

"Sasuke tidak sakit Sakura, dia justru SANGAT baik-baik saja. Dan seperti yang Sasuke bilang tadi, kita mau kencan dulu. Itupun jika tak ada hal lain lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan." Sindiran halus Naruto tentu saja dirasakan oleh Sakura, mengingat gadis berambut _pink_ itu adalah orang yang sangat peka.

"Ten-tentu saja tidak ada." Padahal Sakura ingin bertanya lebih, tapi melihat aura posesif Naruto saat dirinya memperhatikan keanehan Sasuke, Sakura akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu." Ucap Naruto meraih pinggang Sasuke dan segera melanjutkan acara kencan mereka.

"Bye Sakura!" Sasuke menengokan kepalanya dan mengerling nakal ke arah Sakura. Sontak saja wajah Sakura memerah diperlakukan oleh orang yang ia suka—secara diam-diam—seperti tadi.

"Aneh sekali." Lirihnya hampir tak terdengar. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke, sang pujaan hatinya yang keren, pendiam, tampan, serta angkuh bisa berubah sedrastis itu? Bahkan kini Sasuke berubah menjadi begitu _girly_. Apa karena dia sudah resmi menjadi pacar Naruto sehingga merubah sikapnya? Atau karena Sasukelah yang berada di 'bawah'?

"Ah, aku hampir lupa membawa ini ke nona Tsunade." Sakurapun menghentikan lamunannya dan berlari menuju ke kantor Hokage untuk memberikan sesuatu yang sudah diambilnya dari rumah sakit Konoha.

.

* * *

**—Certain Sasuke—**

* * *

.

"Hei, Naruto! Tumben sekali kau mengajak kita makan di rumahmu? Apa kau mendapat gaji besar setelah menyelesaikan misi penyelamatan Kazekage Sunagakure, hm?" tanya Kiba seraya mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi meja makan yang ada di rumah Naruto.

"Aku tak peduli dengan itu, asalkan aku bisa makan gratis aku selalu mau." Chouji yang duduk di samping kursi Kiba menyahuti.

"Dasar!" dan kini Shikamaru yang hanya bisa menatap malas teman seperjuangannya yang gila makan tersebut.

"Kalian itu sudah bagus aku kasih makan gratis selalu saja protes. Sebenarnya aku mengundang kalian makan malam bersama untuk merayakan anniversary-ku yang pertama dengan Sasuke. Iya 'kan Sasuke-chan?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang kini sudah berdiri disampingnya dengan membawa beberapa makanan untuk ia letakan di meja.

"Tentu saja, Naruto-chan~" jawab Sasuke dengan manja setelah meletakan makanannya di meja. Ia membungkukan tubuhnya, mendekatkan wajahnya saat melihat Naruto menyodorkan pipinya. Perintah melalui bahasa tubuh, huh? Sasukepun dengan senang hati memberikan apa yang diinginkan kekasihnya.

Chu~

Sontak tiga pasang mata lain yang berada disana membeku melihat dengan mudahnya Sasuke memberikan ciuman untuk Naruto. Mereka tahu jika Naruto dan Sasuke adalah sepasang kekasih, namun selama ini Sasuke tak pernah bersikap manis dengan Naruto. Bahkan pemuda _blonde_ itu harus mendapat lebam di sekujur tubuhnya begitu berhasil mencuri ciuman dari Sasuke. Iya, mencuri. Karena Uchiha terakhir itu sama sekali tak suka _skinship_ dengan orang lain, termasuk kekasihnya sendiri. Entah apa yang dilakukan Naruto hingga Sasuke bisa tunduk seperti ini.

"Nah, sekarang waktunya kita makan!" teriak Naruto senang.

Sasuke yang sejak tadi berada dipangkuan Naruto saat selesai menyiapkan makanan kini berinisiatif mengambilkan nasi untuk kekasihnya. Shikamaru dan Kiba semakin terkejut melihat Sasuke yang dengan romantisnya menyuapi Naruto yang kini justru sibuk menghirup leher jenjang Sasuke seraya mengunyah makanannya. Sungguh Naruto yang sekarang tak ubahnya seperti Akamaru—anjing peliharaan Kiba.

'_Sial! Jadi dia mengundangku kesini hanya untuk pamer kemesraan?'_ gerutu Kiba dalam hati.

Jujur saja, ia iri dengan Naruto, tahu begitu Kiba 'menembak' Sasuke saja waktu itu. Dengan begitu Sasuke akan menjadi kekasihnya. Lihatlah Sasuke yang dalam mode 'uke penurut' seperti ini. Dia bahkan diam saja saat tangan nakal Naruto meremas pantatnya. Jangan tanya bagaimana Kiba bisa melihatnya meski kini terhalang oleh meja. Tentu saja melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang menahan kenikmatan membuatnya juga ikut tegang. Apalagi kini Sasuke nampak begitu manis dengan apron biru muda bermotif polkadot putih yang dipakainya.

'_Sialan kau Naruto!'_

Sementara Shikamaru yang tepat duduk disamping Naruto hanya bisa memutar bola matanya melihat kemesuman bocah _blonde_ itu yang sengaja dipertontonkan untuknya. Sebenarnya Shikamaru sejak tadi juga menahan gejolak yang tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja dalam tubuhnya, dalam jarak sedekat ini ia bisa mendengar desahan Sasuke yang begitu lirih saat tangan jahil Naruto mencengkeram sesuatu yang ada diselangkangan pemuda _raven_ tersebut.

Chouji? Jangan ditanya. Dia sibuk menikmati makanannya sejak tadi. Ia begitu takut Kiba menghabiskan makanan yang dibuat Sasuke saat menyadari masakan Sasuke ternyata begitu lezat. "Aku juga mau punya pacar Sasuke jika seperti ini." Celetuknya tanpa sadar. Bahkan Chouji tak menyadari tatapan tajam pemuda berambut seperti nanas disampingnya, sementara Kiba sukses tersedak mendengar ucapan Chouji.

"Aku haus Suke-chan, aku mau minum." Ucap Naruto memecah keheningan.

"Akhh—iyahhh." Jawab Sasuke setengah mendesah. Ia tentu saja terkejut saat dengan tiba-tiba Naruto menghisap lehernya layaknya seorang _vampire_ yang haus darah.

"Aku sudah selesai Naruto!" Ucap Kiba pada akhirnya. Ia sungguh tak tahan dihadapkan dengan pemandangan seperti itu. Suhu tubuhnya kini meningkat dengan sendirinya. Ia ingin pulang dan berendam air setelah sampai di rumah, agar tubuh serta otaknya kembali dingin setelah melihat adegan berkembang biak antara sesama pria _live_ dihadapannya.

"Aku juga!" Sahut Shikamaru dan segera berdiri dari kursinya. Menyadari teman-temannya ingin pulang, Naruto menyusul temannya berdiri setelah menyuruh Sasuke beranjak dari pangkuannya.

"Ayolah kawan, pesta yang sesungguhnya baru dimulai. Aku dan Sasuke sudah menyiapkan banyak sake untuk kalian. Bukankah kalian libur dari misi besok? Jadi, ayo kita habiskan malam ini dengan bersenang-senang." Bujuk Naruto seraya memegang bahu Shikamaru untuk duduk kembali.

Shikamaru memandang sekilas ke arah Kiba seolah bertanya padanya. Menyadari reaksi diam dari Kiba membuatnya menghela nafas pasrah.

"Kau tak akan pulang sekarang 'kan Chouji? Karena Sasuke masih menyimpan banyak makanan di dapur." Naruto mencoba mempengaruhi Chouji agar tidak ikut-ikutan pulang seperti kedua temannya yang lain.

"Selama ada makanan disini, aku tak akan mau pulang sebelum puas makan_**—heekk—**_" Jawabnya sambil bersendawa. Tidak sopan!

"Bagaimana?" kini Naruto bertanya kembali pada Kiba dan juga Shikamaru.

"Lebih baik minum-minumlah dulu dengan kami, temani kami merayakan hari bahagia ini~"

—_**DEG—**_

Bulu kuduk Kiba meremang begitu menyadari suara pelan Sasuke tepat berada di depan telinganya. Sejak kapan Sasuke berdiri di belakangnya?

"Mau 'kan Kiba?" Sasuke memeluk Kiba dari belakang, hembusan nafas Sasuke di ceruk lehernya membuat tubuh Kiba semakin menegang. "I-iya." Jawabnya terbata. Naruto yang melihat reaksi Kibapun tersenyum penuh arti.

Dan akhirnya malam itu, Chouji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sasuke dan Naruto melanjutkan acara makan malam tersebut hingga setengah mabuk.

"Aku juga mau dicium seperti itu_**—hic—**_" Kiba yang sedari tadi menonton Naruto mencium Sasuke hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya kasar. Sasuke sepertinya sudah sangat mabuk, karena ia bahkan tak berontak saat Naruto mencoba melepas celana Sasuke hingga menyisakan baju yang dipakainya dengan dilapisi apron diluar. Beruntung apron itu cukup panjang, sehingga Kiba tidak bisa melihat tangan nakal Naruto menggerayai tubuh bagian bawah Sasuke.

"Mendokusai!" Shikamaru mencibir melihat kelakuan Naruto yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Dirinya memang minum cukup banyak, namun ia memang kuat untuk minum seperti ini. Sehingga Shikamaru masih sadar betul dengan apa yang coba dilakukan Naruto pada Sasuke saat ini.

"Sebenarnya apa maksudmu mengundang kami? Aku yakin ini bukan masalah hari jadi kalian saja."

Naruto menghentikan acara ciuman panasnya dengan Sasuke. Ia tarik tubuh Sasuke yang ada dipangkuannya untuk berpindah posisi menjadi menghadap tubuhnya. Sasuke memeluk leher Naruto seperti hewan primata yang kini sudah langka, sementara Naruto kini disibukan dengan mengelus pantat serta punggung kekasihnya.

"Kau sadar juga ternyata, aku hanya tak ingin sendirian dihari spesialku ini." Ucapnya menyeringai melihat semburat merah samar di wajah Shikamaru saat melihat kelakuan nakalnya pada tubuh Sasuke.

Kibapun yang tak tahan kini sudah memulai aksi solonya sendiri terhadap miliknya yang sudah menegang sejak tadi. Sementara Chouji, bocah gemuk itu sudah tak sadarkan diri setelah meneguk dua botol sake sekaligus, kini bahkan ia sudah 'bersetubuh' dengan dinginnya lantai rumah Naruto.

"Bukankah ada Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru yang tak mengerti. Kiba yang mendengarnya sedikit menautkan alisnya. Namun ia kembali fokus dengan aksi tangannya yang memanjakan miliknya sendiri.

"Ugh—aku sudah tak tahan. Aku ke toilet sebentar." Ucapnya seraya berlari kebelakang.

Naruto yang menyadari kecerobohannya kini mulai gelisah. Bahkan Ia tak merespon Sasuke yang tengah menjilati lehernya saat ini.

"It-itu… tentu saja aku ingin ramai-ramai." Shikamaru mulai curiga dengan kegugupan Naruto saat menjawab pertanyaannya. Shikamaru hanya ber'O' ria menanggapi jawaban Naruto.

Shikamaru memperhatikan kembali setiap keanehan yang terjadi baik pada Sasuke maupun pada Naruto sendiri. Matanya memincing begitu menyadari sesuatu yang janggal. Shikamaru hendak bersuara menanyakannya pada Naruto sebelum sebuah suara memotong ucapannya begitu saja.

"Dobe!"

—_**DEG—**_

Baik Shikamaru maupun Naruto sontak terkejut dengan kehadiran seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya berdiri di depan pintu rumah yang terbuka. Kiba yang baru saja menuntaskan hasratnya juga terlonjak dari posisinya berdiri. Hampir saja ia terpeleset karena kakinya yang basah menyebabkan lantai rumah Naruto menjadi licin.

"Sa-Sasuke?—La-lalu si-siapa yang ada dipangkuan Naruto?" ucap Kiba dengan terbata. Ia pandangi Sasuke yang berdiri dengan pakaian shinobi nya dengan 'Sasuke lain' yang kini sedang mabuk dan berada dipangkuan si _blonde_.

"Dobe, apa maksudnya semua ini?" ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan. Aura gelap menguar begitu saja dari tubuhnya begitu melihat 'dirinya yang lain' bersikap seperti seorang Jablay(?) dan apa-apaan dengan pakaiannya itu? tanduk imajiner mulai muncul diatas kepalanya.

Shikamaru yang nampaknya mulai mengerti situasinya kini berdecih pelan melihat kebodohan Naruto. Bahkan ia juga mengejek dirinya sendiri yang sudah termakan jebakan si dobe itu.

"Ak-aku bi-bisa je—"

—_**Poof—**_Ucapan Naruto terpotong begitu saja dengan bunyi _poof _kecil diiringi dengan hilangnya tubuh Sasuke yang ada di pangkuannya.

.

* * *

**—Certain Sasuke—**

* * *

.

Sidang hukuman 'mati' kini tak terelakan untuk Naruto yang dengan beraninya memakai jurus bayangannya untuk menyamar menjadi Sasuke dan menipu banyak orang.

"Sasuke ini benar-benar dingin ugh—"

Naruto mencoba memelas pada kekasihnya untuk mengakhiri hukumannya. Kini Naruto benar-benar tersiksa. Ia harus memakai apron yang tadinya dipakai 'Sasuke palsu' tanpa pakaian sama sekali. Yah, Naruto _naked_ tanpa selembar kainpun selain apron bertuliskan _"Don't touch me!",_ berdiri diatas kepala Hokage ke empat dengan kedua tangan yang menjewer(?) kedua telinganya sendiri. Belum sampai disitu, sebuah ember berisi air penuh ia letakan disetiap lengan Naruto. Tak lupa pula kedua kaki yang ia rantai agar Naruto tak bisa kabur dari hukumannya. Namun yang lebih eksklusif lagi, sebuah bando telinga kelinci kini melekat diatas kepalanya. _What the hell are you doing to your lovely dobe, Sasu-chan?_

"Berdiri tegak Dobe! Atau aku akan menambah hukumanmu!" perintahnya galak saat melihat si tersangka pemalsuan dirinya berniat mendudukan tubuhnya.

"Sungguh teganya-teganya-teganya dirimu-dirimu-dirimu~"

Akhirnya semalaman penuh Naruto harus menjalani hukumannya dengan menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang begitu pas untuk menyuarakan hatinya. Salahkan dirinya yang begitu merindukan Sasuke karena dengan teganya memilih menjalankan misi daripada menghabiskan waktu bersamanya untuk merayakan anniversary mereka yang pertama. Naruto hanya tak bisa jauh dari Sasukenya sedetikpun. Jadilah seperti itu saat Sasuke tak ada dalam jangkauan matanya. _Poor Naruto!_

**Fin**

* * *

_Absurd? Iya, mungkin. XD_


End file.
